Mistaken Love
by TrainerMysteriousAngel
Summary: All of the knights are back in Chiphiro now. Now its time to reunite with their loves, but how is that possible if someone always interfers or if you love two people. Find out!!! This is my firtst fan fic. Hope ya enjoy. Read and review
1. Default Chapter

Authrs Note: This is the first Fan fic I have ever wrote

Authors Note: This is the first Fan fic I have ever wrote. Please tell me how I did. I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue me. Please tell me if I did good or bad.

Mistaken Love

Part 1

__

Hikaru was running through a field of flowers. "Lantis! Wait for me!" She kept running but she never caught up. Then…

"Hey Hikaru are you ok?" Fuu was trying to wake Hikaru up, "Hikaru! It's already breakfast time. Hikaru?"

Hikaru slowly woke up. 

"NO!" Hikaru had yelled, "Fuu? What happened? Where am I?"

"Hikaru what's wrong? You were sweating like you saw a ghost."

"Uh… Nothing I am alright."

"Alright?! You call that all right? Tell me what's wrong!" Fuu demanded.

"It's ok. I am fine. Nothing's wrong."__

When Hikaru and Fuu got downstairs everyone was waiting for them at the table. Umi sat by Ascott and Clef. Fuu sat down by Ferio. Caldina sat Lafarga. Primera was sitting by an empty sit. 

"Lantis? Where's Lantis?" Asked Hikaru

"He would be here if your ugly face wasn't here." Answered Primera

"He's in the Garden" Umi whispered to Hikaru.

"What are you two whispering about? You better not be talking about my LANTIS!" Primera screamed from across the table.

"Nothing TUMBELLINA. Excuse me. I will be right back," Hikaru said as she got up

While Hikaru was leaving the room Clef, Ferio, Ascott and Lafarga were trying to keep Primera from chasing after Hikaru. Hikaru slowly walked down the hall. Then a white fluffy thing hopped on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Mokona! Hi, you finally woke up. Hey everyone's having breakfast." Hikaru said as she saw Mokona hopping to the kitchen.

Hikaru walked to the garden. Lantis was sitting next to the fountain just like the night she had told him to hit her. 

"Hikaru, What are you doing here?" Asked Lantis, " you should be at breakfast. Are you alright?"

"Same thing I should ask you too huh? I just wanted to see you," Answered Hikaru blushing.

Then they heard footsteps. They looked over at the hall. It was Miyax.

"Hey you two lover birds. Sorry I interrupted you but have you seen lovebird Ferio????"

"Yea he's eating breakfast." Replied Hikaru.

After Miyax left Hikaru and Lantis looked at each other. Hikaru walked over to Lantis and sat next to him.

"Um… Sorry I am not really such a sweet talker." Said Lantis softly.

"That's ok, I am not one myself." Replied Hikaru.

They looked at each other then. They got closer and closer. They were just about to kiss when….

"HEY YOU GET AWAY FROM MY LANTIS!!!!!!!!" Screamed Primera.

Hikaru was surprised she jumped. Primera flew over to Hikaru and pushed her. She was just about to fall in when Lantis grabbed her.

"Hikaru! Are you ok?" Lantis asked?

"Yea"

"LANTIS!!! How could you save this…this….this ..Stupid…girl!!!!" Said Primera.

"Hey Primera why did you do that!" Screamed Lantis

"I'm alright it's ok. Don't scream at Primera," Hikaru said softly as she tried to get up.

"Grrrrr..I don't need your help Hikaru I can take care of myself. You made Lantis scream at me. Now you will pay!!!!!"

Primera started to chant something really weird. It sounded like a spell. Then something flowed out of Primera's hands.

"Go away forever Hikaru!!!!!!!!!!" Primera yelled

"NO!!" Lantis said as he jumped in the way of the spell.

"Lantis!" Hikaru yelled crying as Lantis fell on the floor, "Lantis wake up. Lantis."

When everyone heard Hikaru scream they rushed over to the garden. They saw and Primera white from shock of what had just happened. Fuu went over to Primera and shook her.

"Primera! What happened????" Fuu asked.

"Lantis……..Spell…for…Hikaru…. Block…" Primera said over and over again.

"What in the world is Primera saying anyway?" Asked Ascott.

"Right now that doesn't matter. Don't you see what has happened??? Lantis is hurt and so is Hikaru." Said Clef strictly.

After that everyone carried Lantis to the bed. Umi and Fuu tried to comfort Hikaru but all Hikaru demanded was to see Lantis. Hikaru was struggling in their hands while trying to get away.

"Let me go! I want to see Lantis! This is all my fault!" Yelled Hikaru while she was also crying very hard.

"Come on Hikaru it isn't your fault. You can't see Lantis yet. He is still in the recovery room. They are trying to heal him!" Said Umi.

Finally Hikaru let all of her strength go. She sat on her bed and cried. After an hour later Clef came into the room. 

"There's some bad news and some good. Which one do you want to hear first?" Clef asked Umi, Fuu and mostly Hikaru.

"Say the bad news first. Maybe the good news won't make it sound so bad." Fuu said and then looked at Hikaru.

"The bad news is that the poison in Lantis is still not all gone. The good news is that we'll be able to get it out in no time. Lantis will be fine." Clef said as he looked at Hikaru.

Then Hikaru stood up.

"What happened to Prisema? Where is she now?" Umi asked while she tried to get Hikaru to sit down.

"Well, she agreed to give her powers to heal Lantis so right now she is very weak but she'll recover in a day or two.

Then Hikaru couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and went to the door. Clef tried to stop her but it didn't work. Hikaru was determined to go see Lantis. She went down to the recovery room. No one was in the room except the hurt Lantis and her. She sat down by him.

"I'm sorry Lantis. Your hurt because of me," she whispered quietly while she silently cried, "Oh Lantis. Why? Why did you do it for me? I should be the one hurt not you."

Then suddenly Lantis's hands moved and he held Hikaru's hand.

"No, Hikaru. Don't blame yourself," Lantis whispered, "I..I…..did….it..because…I…Love..you. Don't...be…..s..a….d."

After that Hikaru spent the night with Lantis. Lantis had used up lots of might just to talk to her so that night he never got up again. Hikaru thought and thought about what Lantis had said.

Three Days Later

After three days Hikaru had got over the Lantis thing but everyday she visited him. On the third day Lantis could get out of bed with no problem. Hikaru went to visit him.

"Hello Lantis. How are you feeling?" Asked Hikaru as she walked in.

"Hikaru, good morning. I am fine." He replied as he blushed.

Hikaru helped Lantis up and he could do everything he had always done before he got hurt. When he saw Prisema he didn't blame her. Prisema continued what she had always done to Hikaru but now she was more careful around Lantis. Hikaru was in the garden. Then Lantis came.

"Hikaru, why did you want to meet here?" Lantis asked.

"I have two questions. One, I had a dream on the day you were hurt. I was running after you but I could never get close. Then…..Then you went off with Prisema. Don't answer me yet but will you do that to me? What you said when you were in the recovery room, was that true. Please, I need the truth." Said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, yes, that was true what I said to you. I would never leave you for Prisema even if I have been with her a long time. I love you Hikaru." Lantis replied softly and then kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I love you too Lantis." Hikaru said quietly then she and Lantis kissed.

That night finally Hikaru slept peacefully but one person wasn't. Umi tossed and turned……….

That's my first fan Fic! I hope you liked it! Please review it! I have more coming! Hope you like them.^^


	2. Mistaken Love 2

Authrs Note: This is the first Fan fic I have ever wrote

Authors Note: Hey I'm back! This is now my second fan fic. Please read then review. I don't own any of the characters. Hope you like my fic.

Mistaken Love

Part 2

__

Umi was walking around in a castle. She got to this big room. Then she peeked inside. Inside were standing Clef and Ascott. "Hi clef, Ascott!" All Clef said was "Umi, now it is time to decide. Me or Ascott." "What do you mean Clef?" Then Ascott said, "You know perfectly what we mean. If you don't choose soon then…"

When Umi woke up she started to think. She had been the first person in the room to be awake. Did the dream mean anything? Was she supposed to decide? Umi decided to take a walk outside. So she went out side and walked all the way to the lake. There she saw Ascott.

"Hi Ascott," Umi said as she tried to get the dream out of her head, "What are you doing?"

"Oh Umi, I am just thinking. Why are you up so early? Did you have a bad dream?" Ascott asked as he tried to hide his blush.

"No, I had a great dream. I just thought I would go for a walk." Umi lied, "Ascott, May I ask you something?

"Sure Umi, anything." Ascott replied still looking at Umi.

"Do dreams mean anything?" Umi whispered.

"Well, I learned that dreams reveal people's most inner desires or something they have to do. They also mean other things." Said Ascott, "Well we better be heading back. It's almost breakfast time."

Then Ascott and Umi walked back to the castle quietly. At the table no one talked. When everyone was finished Hikaru and Lantis went to the Garden. Ferio, Miyax and Fuu went to the library. Prisema bothered Hikaru. Ascott, Clef and Umi were the only ones left.

"Uh… I have to do something." Ascott said as he left the room.

Then Umi looked at Clef. Suddenly the dream popped back into her mind. She couldn't get it away. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Clef was magically cleaning the table. Then Umi left the room. She slowly walked down the corridor. She heard two people talking in a room. She hid behind the door and listened.

"Call off that demon now!" Clef had said.

"Don't call my friend a demon. He wouldn't hurt anyone." Ascott replied.

"Well we are here on business. It's your choice Ascott. Stay and warn Umi or leave." Clef said.

"I understand Clef. I don't want Umi to be hurt. I'll leave tomorrow morning. Please take care of Umi for me." Ascott said sadly.

"I will." Clef answered.

Then Umi stepped out of the shadows.

"Ascott! What's happening! You can't leave."

"Well Ascott we might as well tell her what's happening." Said Clef quietly.

"Umi, I want you to be safe so I have to go. I'll explain. Remember that battle with Xayide? Well when I was battling her, Xayide stuck a needle in the back of my neck. Clef has been doing some research for me. We found out that the needle contained evil. So now the evil is spreading around me and pretty soon it will take over." Ascott said.

Then Ascott screamed and fell to the ground holding his heart. Umi ran to Ascott. Then Ascott pushed Umi away.

"Stay away Umi! I don't want you hurt!" Ascott yelled.

After he yelled everyone rushed in. Clef explained everything to them while Fuu and Hikaru were trying to get Umi to stand up.

"Well if Xayide made this happen then she can heal him too. We've got to go see her. Man am I glad that at the last moment Xayide decided to change." Said Ferio

"Well it doesn't matter if she is good. Now what matters is if she'll do it." Answered Lantis.

"NO!!! I got to save Ascott! I'll go get the antidote myself!!! Let me go!" Umi yelled as she pushed Hikaru and Fuu away.

Umi ran out the door and headed for Xayide's castle. Lantis, Clef and Ferio stayed behind with Ascott while Hikaru and Fuu chased after Umi. The Magic Knights finally reached the castle. They knocked on the door and Xayide answered.

"Umi, Fuu, Hikaru! What a surprise! Come in!" Said Xayide.

"We are not here to visit Xayide." Hikaru said.

"We need the antidote for the evil thing you put in Ascott." Said Fuu.

"Why should I give it to you?" Asked Xayide. 

Then Xayide saw Umi. Umi had been crying the whole way she had run and she was still crying.

"Ascott…please…Xayide…I…beg…you…I…Can't…loose…the…one…I…Love." Umi said as she fainted.

Xayide was so surprised. She had never seen anyone risk their lives for others. So then she agreed. She gave the antidote to Fuu. Fuu and Hikaru helped Umi back to the castle, but when they got back it was too late…

Man a CliffHanger! Sorry. The next part will be coming out soon! Remember to review. Hope you liked it! ^^

Umi: GET HER!

Ascott: You better finish this soon! I want to know what happens to ME!

Clef Guru: I finally got Umi without fighting Ascott! YES!

Ascott: Yea Right! Umi's mine hahahaha 

Umi: OOOOOOO I'm flatered! Two men fighting over moi

Hikaru: Peoples, clam down she will finish it.

Author: Yea leave me alone I'll finish: P


	3. Mistaken Love 3

Authors Note: Did you like my other fan fics

Authors Note: Did you like my other fan fics?? Well like I said here's part three. Oh yea. Read and review. I don't own any characters.

Mistaken Love

Part 3

When Umi, Fuu and Hikaru got to the palace. It was too late. The door had apparently been ripped apart. Hikaru ran inside. She found Lantis, Ferio and Clef all laying on the floor beat up.

"Ascott…forest…hurry!" Lantis said weakly and then fainted.

"Come on! We have to find Ascott and give him the medicine!" Fuu yelled.

All three of them ran into the forest. 

"Ascott! Ascott! Where are you?" Hikaru yelled.

"We should split up. That way we can cover more ground." Umi said.

"NO! We can't split up! It's too dangerous. We stick together no matter what." Fuu said.

So then they went deeper into the forest. The can see someone behind the bushes now. Ascott came out of the shadows.

"Umi…don't…come…near…me…evil…AHHHHHHHHHHH"Ascott Screamed as the pain in his chest grew.

Then his eyes turned black. He was completely controlled now. Umi was scared. She was scared she would loose Ascott forever. She grabbed the antidote from Fuu and walked up to Ascott.

"Come Umi." He said.

"Umi NO!" Hikaru yelled.

Umi continued to walk to Ascott. Then Ascott commanded his demons to hurt Umi. Umi still continued to walk. When she got in front of Ascott he hit her very hard. Umi was badly hurt but she stood tall. She wasn't going to loose Ascott. Not now, not ever.

"Ascott, please stop." Umi whispered.

"Stop? Who are you to tell me what to do!" Ascott said as he hit Umi backward.

Umi struggled to get up. She walked toward Ascott again.

"Ascott, please stop. ASCOTT I LOVE YOU! STOP IT. I don't care what happens to me. I just want you to be safe!" Umi yelled as she started to cry.

Then Ascott's eyes turned back normal again. He looked at Umi then kneeled next to her.

"I love you too Umi" he whispered.

After that Hikaru, Fuu, Umi and Ascott went back to the castle. Primera healed Ferio, Lantis and Clef. Clef looked up and saw that Umi was in Ascott's hands. Then he knew that he had lost the battle. Umi was Ascott's. The next day Umi told Ascott and Clef to meet her by the lake.

"Umi, why did you want us to meet here? What's wrong?" Clef asked.

"Ascott, Clef. I have a question to ask both of you two." Umi said softly.

"Go ahead Umi. Ask us." Ascott said.

"If I tell you the person I love will the other leave me? Will the other hate me?" Umi asked as she looked at the ground.

"Umi, I already know whom you love and I understand. Even though you didn't pick me I will always be there to help. I will always be your friend." Clef replied as he left.

"Umi. I…I…Love…You…" Ascott said slowly.

"Oh Ascott, I love you too." Umi replied.

Then they kissed each other. Fuu was in the library reading books. Then Ferio came in.

"Hey Fuu, you still reading?" Ferio asked.

"Yea, I just love this book." Fuu said. 'And I just Love you' she thought.

Then Miyax came in.

"Ferio! Honey! I have something to show you! Come!" Miyax said as she dragged Ferio out of the room.

"I wish I had the courage to tell Ferio how I feel…" Fuu said as she looked back at her book.

Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next chap longer. I know that's weird. I hoped you liked it though. Part 4 will come out soon. How will Ferio and Fuu's relationship go if Miyax is always taking Ferio?! Find out next time! ^^ Remember to review!

Fuu: oh my! What! I'm the next to be humiliated!

Ascott: I would never hurt UMI!

Ascott jumps on the Author

Author: Get off!

Umi: Author! How could you get me so hurt! Pounce as hard as you can Ascott.

Clef: I would never give Umi up that easily! Change that part this instant!

Author: Who's gonna make me: P! It's my story!

Hikaru: Will you guys calm down! Lantis is trying to get some rest.

Author: Yea calm down dorks.

Everyone pounces on Author.

Author: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	4. Mistaken Love 4

Authors note: I'm back

Authors note: I'm back! Sorry it took awhile for me to type it. My sister was using the computer. I'm glad you all like my first few fan fics! I'm going to make this one long. Remember to review. Thanks! I don't own any of the characters except Miyax.

Mistaken Love 

Part 4

It was raining that day. Everything that was important to Fuu came to her. She was sitting in her room reading a book. Hikaru loved to play in the rain so Umi and Hikaru went outside. The others were all downstairs watching TV.

"It's so quiet during the rain." Fuu said to herself.

Apparently Fuu had not been able to concentrate on anything. She was thinking about Ferio. She didn't know how she would tell him how she felt with Miyax always hanging around her. She had to take step. She needed to get Ferio's attention some how. That whole day Fuu spent her time working out a plan to get Ferio.

_______________________________________________________________________

The Next Day

Fuu got up extra early. She went downstairs to cook breakfast for Ferio. What she didn't expect was Miyax. Miyax was down there too.

"Miyax! What are you doing down here?" Fuu asked.

"Fuu! Oh I'm just cooking Breakfast for my beloved Ferio. I know why you're down here Fuu. I saw your plans to get Ferio. You won't win him without a fight! Ferio is going to like me and only me!" Miyax said.

"Oh Miyax I don't want to fight or compete but if that's how you want it ok!" Fuu said.

Then both of them began to cook. All the books Fuu had read came in handy. Fuu cooked all of these delicious smelling things. Miyax on the other hand cooked all the things Ferio loved to eat. They set them down on the table separately so that Ferio wouldn't know who made what.

"There, Ferio will definitely eat mine!" Fuu said quietly.

"You wish." Miyax replied.

Both of them went out of the room and waited for Ferio to enter. As usual, Ferio came in the room just about to cook breakfast when he saw all the foods on the plates.

"Wow! All of my favorite foods are here! Mmmmm… this other stuff smells good. I thin I will try that first." Ferio said as he took a bit of Fuu's cooking. He loved it so much he couldn't stop eating. 

"You only won the first round Fuu." Miyax said, "Next who's going to get Ferio's attention most?"

After that Miyax ran out and hugged Ferio. Fuu thought. She was no good at this stuff. All she was good at was reading. Miyax was for sure to win this round. After thinking a lot Fuu went to her room. She laid on her bed still thinking on how to get Ferio's attention. Then she heard footsteps outside her door.

"Ferio! Honey!" Miyax said

"Miyax! Oh you surprised me!" Ferio answered.

"Did you like your favorite food today? I cooked it!" Miyax replied

"Uh…It was great! I have to do something ok? I will be right back." Ferio said as he hurried away.

There was a knock on Fuu's door. Miyax came in.

"Ha! Fuu, you lost round two. Now for the final round. Everybody knows that Ferio is great with swords. So the next round is to battle. Only with swords." Miyax said grinning.

"Swords?! I…I…Don't know how to use swords." Fuu said.

"Too bad for you huh? Well see you in the gym tomorrow at three-o-clock sharp. Buh Bye." Miyax said as she left the room.

Fuu lay on her bed. She thought and thought. How was she going to pull this off? She had no idea how to even work a sword.

_______________________________________________________________________

The Next Day

In the Gym

Fuu was practicing for the match. The clock stood there.

2:30…

2:35…

2:40…

2:45…

2:50…

2:55…

3:00…

Miyax entered

"So you decided to show up after all, Fuu. Ready to loose Ferio to me?" Miyax said.

"No! I'm not going to give up. I will never give Ferio up!" Fuu Shouted as she got into position. 

Then the battle took place. Fuu attacked first. She slashed Miyax's left hand. Then Miyax Charged and hit Fuu two times. On her right arm and on her right leg.

"Ahhhhhh!" Fuu yelled.

From that time on Fuu knew she had lost but she wouldn't give up. She stood up and got in position again. Then she jumped and slashed Miyax in the leg. Fuu's right leg had already been damaged so after so slashed Miyax. Then she realized she fell to the floor defeated.

"That hurt Fuu, but you lost anyway! Ferio is mine! Here now since that's over lets get you healed." Miyax said.

Miyax touched Fuu's hand and took some of her power.

"HEALING WIND!" Miyax said.

In about a minute Fuu was healed. 

"Miyax, you won." Fuu said quietly as she ran out the door crying.

Fuu ran and ran. She didn't know where she was. She didn't care either. She had just lost the battle of her life. She had just lost Ferio. She finally stopped halfway into the forest. She sat down. Fuu looked around her.

"Where am I? Oh, who cares? I lost to Miyax," she whispered as she cried softly.

"Fuu, don't cry." Said a voice in the dark, "You didn't loose to Miyax. You didn't loose anything. I'll always be here for you."

"Ferio? Ferio! Where are you!" Fuu yelled as she looked around.

"I'm here" Ferio said as he leaped down from a rock, "I heard everything in the gym. Even though Miyax won the battle, you won something."

"Why? I don't understand Ferio. I lost everything…" Fuu said.

"No, you won my heart." Ferio answered.

"Oh Ferio, I didn't have the courage to tell you because I thought you loved someone else but, I love Ferio!" Fuu said as she ran to Ferio.

Fuu and Ferio hugged. After that Fuu just kept crying.

"Don't cry" Ferio said as he kissed Fuu on the lips.

Back at the Castle

Hikaru's cell phone rang. Ring Ring!

"Hello? What? No…!" Hikaru yelled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OH MY! Who in the world is Hikaru talking to? What will happen next? Well I guess you'll have to find out next time. ^^ Hope you liked it. Remember to review.

Hikaru: What! What happened? TELL ME!!!

Umi: Hey! I'm like not in this story

Ferio: Yea! I get FUU!

Fuu blushes

Miyax: Hey! I won the battle! That's not fair.

Author: Who ever said I had to be fair : )


	5. Mistaken Love Epilogue

Authors Note: Oooooooo The final chapter

Authors Note: Oooooooo The final chapter. What's going to happen! I hope you like this one too. I don't own any of the characters.

Mistaken Love

Epilogue

Hikaru walked down the hall thinking.

"NO…it can't happen…not now!" Hikaru yelled as she punched the stonewall.

The wall broke and her fists were bleeding. She had told Umi and Fuu to meet her in her room for a meeting.

"I don't know how to say this." Hikaru said quietly.

"What's wrong Hikaru? Did Lantis make you mad?" Umi asked trying to be funny

"Umi! This isn't a time to joke. Can't you see Hikaru is really worried about something?" Fuu said looking at Umi.

"Sorry" Muttered Umi

"Let me just ask you. Do you guys like it here?" Hikaru asked as she finally looked at them.

"Yea! I love it here. I want to be with Ascott." Umi said.

"I don't really want to admit it but I love it here. Ferio has been…" Fuu got cut off by Hikaru's voice.

"Will you risk staying here…forever? And never see your family?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"What do you mean Hikaru? I mean you are like the chosen girl with powers. You can get us home in no time." Umi asked.

"It's not that easy Umi. I just got a phone call from Clef." Hikaru said, "An eclipse is happening in Cephiro and when it happens then there is no way back to Earth. So it's either here, or Home." Hikaru said as she clenched her fist very hard.

Umi and Fuu were too shocked to say anything. Only four people knew about this. Umi, Fuu, Hikaru and Clef. How were they going to decide? They loved Cephiro but they wanted to see their parents.

The Next Day

Hikaru was usually cheerful but now she was just plain down. Lantis tried to find out what was wrong but he never did. The same thing happened with Fuu and Umi. No matter what they couldn't concentrate. The problem was that the eclipse was going to happen tomorrow. The had to decide soon. Finally the got together.

"Hikaru, I have made my decision. I love Cephiro but I can't live without my parents." Umi said quietly.

"I think the same too." Fuu said

"Well we all leave tomorrow. Umi you should somehow break the news to Ascott and Fuu you should do that to Ferio. Today is your last goodbye." Hikaru said as she left to tell Clef.

"I'll go tell Ascott…"

Umi rushed out of the room.

By the Lake

Umi pulled Ascott over there.

"Umi, what's wrong why do want me here?" Ascott asked

"Ascott, I need to tell you something. I never want to leave you but…" Umi said, "Ascott, I have to go home tomorrow. Hikaru can't get us back in Cephiro after the Eclipse happens. I don't want to go but I have to take care of my family!" Umi said as she began to cry.

"Umi, I understand." Ascott whispered.

Then they kissed. At the same time Fuu explained the same thing.

"I'm sorry Ferio. I love you but I have to go. Can I ask you one thing though?" Fuu asked.

"Yes my love." Ferio answered.

"Can I have one last kiss?" Fuu asked Ferio.

Ferio and Fuu kissed for one last time in Cephiro. The only person who was having trouble talking was Hikaru. She had finally found her love and now she had to let go. Hikaru was looking at the fountain in the garden. Then Lantis entered. Hikaru looked up and was about to talk.

"Don't say anything. I already know. Clef told me." Lantis said.

Then Hikaru began to cry.

"I don't want to go! I finally found you and now I have to go! Lantis I don't want to leave you!" Hikaru said

"It's ok Hikaru. I will always be with you." And then Lantis kissed Hikaru.

The Next Day

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu told everyone goodbye. Then there was a flash of light and they were gone. Never to return to Cephiro. 

Back In Tokyo

After that day Hikaru, Fuu and Umi were never happy. One day they visited each other. Not exactly visit each other. It was sort of like a bump into each other thing. They all saw each other at the wishing pond.

"Hi Umi, Fuu! Long time no see." Hikaru said

"Hikaru! Hi" Fuu said.

"Hello Hikaru" Umi replied.

"Hey I have a idea. Why don't we wish that our loves are here even though that I know it won't happen but hey. Maybe it will and maybe it won't." Umi suggest when she notices that Hikaru and Fuu were as down as she was.

"Lets all wish at the same time ok. 3…2…1!" Hikaru yelled.

"I WISH THAT FERIO WOULD BE HERE!"

"I WISH THAT ASCOTT WOULD BE HERE!"

"I WISH THAT LANTIS WOULD BE HERE!"

The all shouted these words at the same time. Then there was a bright light and the could hear a horse coming near them, Big footsteps running towards them and someone jumping from rock to rock. Out of nowhere Ferio, Ascott and Lantis appeared.

"Ferio!" Fuu said as she ran into Ferio's hands.

"Ascott!" Umi said as she ran to Ascott.

"Lantis!" Hikaru said as she dropped all her things and ran into Lantis's grasp.

All of them were so happy. After that they found out that it was possible to travel back to Cephiro. So in the summer Umi, Fuu and Hikaru went to Cephiro while during the school year Lantis, Ferio and Ascott came to Earth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey hoped you liked my fanfic! I am going to write more!!!! ^^ that was the last chapter.

Hikaru: YEA!!!! I got Lantis. IN YOUR FACE PRIMERA!

Lantis is super red

UMI: Ascott and me sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

Ascott hides his face.

Fuu: Now I don't have to read about love! I'm in love.

Ferio blushes

Author: See I did finish the story.


End file.
